Map of the Problematique
by HyperStarX
Summary: My thoughts stopped flowing, my eyes stopped blinking and I'm sure for a moment my heart stopped beating...but I didn't know then that soon,very soon, it would.-first story so lots of reviews please?x
1. Chapter 1

He stopped everything when we met.

My thoughts stopped flowing, my eyes stopped blinking and I'm sure for a moment my heart stopped beating...but I didn't know then that soon,very soon, it would.

I hated him so much right then, the way he could make my whole body tremble and turn against me and make my feet betray me by not running away, I knew I really should have run, right then I should have been running as fast as I could;only now I know there wouldn't have been a point.

He smirked then, swears he can't read minds but I'm sure he can, sure he knows exactly what I'm so unable to do staring into the depths of his immortal ice blue eyes.

''You can always go,I'm not stopping you.''

I attempted to speak then, wipe the smirk off his face with some kind of insult but I just couldn't open my mouth, I could only scowl at him and the way he stood there so arrogant knowing he had me trapped. The smirk turned into a laugh then after a few moments of my stoic pose and he moved towards me like a wolf, backing me into a corner.

''It's a shame,you were so much more fiery earlier, could have made a more interesting kill however I suppose It's not really a loss...''

His fingers brushed my earth brown hair away from my neck as he was saying this and all my senses felt heightened ;the feathery texture of my hair felt more like scratches from a scrubbing brush, my heart drummed so hard against my ribcage I was sure it would explode. I saw such detail in all his features like the fangs, especially the fangs.

''Clover..''

How could he have tormented me like that? Scare me to death in such a sadistic demonic voice then say my name in such a soft purring tone that I...wanted this?

His thumb caressed the delicate skin above my collar bone one last time and his face was so close that I saw my own emerald eyes reflected in his saphire ones before he grabbed my shoulders and dove into my neck with such force that it took me longer to feel it than I should have, but when I did, I screamed in agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Ireland 1542. My home, I wandered through the clover fields that were my namesake as Mary-Anne told me, I had never known my parents but Mary-Anne made up for both of them in so many ways that I'd never been incredibly dissapointed that I never would know little velvet leaves of the clovers brushed against my grassy green gown as I looked towards the 'd be forgiven for thinking it was on fire at first glance, Autumn had swept her earthy cloak across the leaves of the trees revealing a glorious conflagration of crimson,gold,amber and the last gems of green were studded amongst them, but even that very moment an impatient Winter wind was slowly tugging them away from the trees letting them spin silently through the air for a while before tossing them to the ground with sudden gusts.I let myself collapse into the clover's soft embrace,I lifted my head slightly smiling up at the blue abyss above me.I looked up again and that's when I saw him for the first time.

I'll never forget, it was like total paralysis, a fiery jolt shot up through my spine and blurred everything around him making him so much more detailed than everything else,he was looking straight at me with an amused expression with eyes like frosty mountain tops, they held me in place yet made me want to be nearer to him because they just intrigued me so were more than just icy in colour; they were like ice driving through my soul and even then, before I knew what he was, I could see the immortality in them, the way they showed such grief,arrogance,spite,melancholy and pity. One colour showed such a rainbow of emotions it only added to the dizziness I felt just at how handsome he was, out of all the men I'd seen in my 17 years of life none had compared to his stance made him look so confident and strong I'd admired him and the way his dark hair swept across his forehead made me want to curl it around my fingers so I could take a better look at his masculine jawline that was dotted with stubble making him look even more rugged but I wanted him so badly to be mine just so I could feel like this forever...it's sad looking back on it how soon I'd find the irony in this thought.

The trance broke when I felt a cold little raindrop soak through my dark honey curls and into my scalp.I stood up quickly but the sheets of steel rain made quick work of my small,previously dry, form and I was drenched ;in the time I had been staring at the curious,beautiful stranger, dark thunderous clouds had rolled across my sweet blue sky. The freezing spikes of rain drenched me and when the knives of water began slicing their way down my forehead it blinded me too; I frantically wiped away the globlets of water in my eyes but he was gone, leaving behind the less textured backdrop of those Autumn trees I'd thought so beautiful earlier, none of the colours really smiled out at me anymore, it was just an eyesore without him.

I looked around one last time but now he wasnt there to distract me in physical form, I knew the sensible thing to do was to get back to the tavern where I lived and worked with Mary-Anne as soon as possible ;if I caught a fever she wouldn't have time to look after me and I wouldn't allow her to head was filled with thoughts of him as I raced back as fast as I could with my soaked skirts clinging to my legs, and mossy rocks barring my way. The tavern wasn't really that far away but when the wind whipped wet locks of my hair across my face and stinging torrents of rain weighed down my gown it felt a lot farther.

Suddenly, a hidden bramble reached out with his spiky fingers and snagged the hem of my soaked dress, I turned to tug away from it but I pulled too hard and lost my footing tumbling back over one of the larger through my choked breaths I struggled to keep my eyes open and get back up but I slipped in and out of conciousness untill I lost the battle and just blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was the warmth that surrounded me.I kept my eyes shut but I could still faintly see the a glow of light through my eyelids.

The second? I wasn't alone.I felt cool skin-which was strange because it was so warm there- pressed beneath me so I'd come to the conclusion I was curled up on top of someone's 's when the mist that clouded my thoughts went and my eyes snapped open,the candle light was soft but it still felt blinding at first.

''Finally you're awake.''

I whipped my head back in shock at the voice before my eyes widened in shock as I found myself again staring into two pools of ice slightly concealed by dark ruffled man from the cloverfields had one hand resting under his chin as he stared down at me were in a large room with bear skin rugs and a grand fireplace with a cackling fire, it almost felt as if it was laughing at me and the fact that the heat in my face was more that just it's own doing.I didn't take in too much else; I was taking the opportunity to explore my saviours face in more detail.

''Do you have a name?''

I didn't really want to say but I wasn't about to start acting like a mute fool either, or any fool really no matter how good looking he was, so I did something which I doubted I could ever get away with doing to any other man.

''I think it would be more appropriate for you to say your own name first, also, you can let go of me now I am perfectly capable of standing up myself.''

His eyes softened as he laughed before he pushed me up roughly so that I collided with the dark oak floor.

''Yes, you look perfectly alright, how could I have possibly thought you needed my help?''He quirked an eyebrow and didn't even try to conceal the smirk that spread across his lips and made my heart quicken.

Apparently I couldn't get away with comments like that, the still un-named man just had a more humiliating way of putting me back in my place, though he still had something that made me trust him.

I stubbornly stood up on my shaky legs and imagined my green eyes blazing, I wouldn't let him win so easily.

''I still don't know your name.''I glared at first but it was hard to keep it up when I was still occupied with the thought of what his hair would feel like between my fingers and if his mouth was as cool as his chest when I'd been leaning against it...why did I ever want to move?

He snorted and took his hand away from his chin.

''Damien.''

Damien, I even loved the name it sounded so beautifully foreign compared to the endless Johns and Henrys and Edwards I was overly used to hearing looked at me expectantly, still smirking and leaning against the back of the squashy armchair but it took me a while to even remember my name as I stood up just staring stupidly at him and biting my lip.

''Clover...''

I wanted to say more but I was losing the will to do anything more than just look at him, then he got up and rolled his eyes slightly as if he didn't expect much else from me.I blushed before I noticed that there was something wrong with the way he now stared at me, it made me feel exposed and vulnerable.I backed away and felt a solid wall behind me.

''Is there a problem?'' He wasn't looking at my face when he said that.

The cold I felt when he looked at me trailed to my neck and my hands nervously raked the wall behind me. I looked at the floor fearfully though I noticed him moving in closer to than what should have been possible, I felt Damien's shallow breaths beside my ear and wondered how scared I should be.

''You don't need to be scared at all...if you keep still.''

My heart felt like a bell inside my throat and ringing in my ears as he said this and started smoothing my curls behind my shoulder.

''I never said I was scared, don't pretend to know my thoughts.''

Maybe he wasn't pretending or did my outward appearance betray my feelings so much?My voice didn't sound as strong as I hoped it would.

''Am I pretending?''

My eyes shifted from the oak floor to his face and I felt a jolt go through me when I realised how close he was and delicately tracing patterns on my pale skin with his even paler breath came out in ragged chokes and I asked in a barely audible whisper:

''Are you?''

He laughed lightly causing his cool breath tickle my ear, he was getting such thrills from my reactions I could tell.

''Of course I am, someone's been listening to far too many fairytales.''

I did not believe him in the slightest, especially since as soon as I thought this he laughed again in such a sadistic way I genuinely feared his intentions and the way one look from him felt like it could kill me, I hated feeling so weak and the way my senses kept telling me to stop but I almost didn't want to.

He backed off a little then and said as though to torment me further,

''You can always go,I'm not stopping you.''

Still arrogant with the lingering sadistic smile, he watched as I scowled trying to find the will to say something that would stop making him think I was such a weak little rabbit but my breathing was still suffering enough that I couldn't really say anything without it sounding like an inaudible second and I saw him laugh at me as he stalked me back against the wall again.

_run away Clover you fool!_

''It's a shame,you were so much more fiery earlier, could have made a more interesting kill however I suppose It's not really a loss...''

He was back to stroking my hair away from neck, only this time I didn't like it at all,with his pearly fangs just visible, he lowered his head until his mouth was pressed against my jugular and his breath was hot and moist when Damien spoke my name softly.

''Clover...'

I relaxed for a moment, hearing him purr out my name like that calmed me for a moment, but I guess that was the pain exploded into me when his fangs went in and I writhed and cried out underneath was just a bite but his hot mouth on the side of my throat was sending out some infectious poison that was running deep inside my veins like burning cold.

It was becoming too much and I exhausted myself further from screaming and gasping, my vision flashed and the last thing I remember was his teeth and mouth dripping with the sticky scarlet syrup that was my blood.


End file.
